


Necessary

by sageness



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Canon - Movie, M/M, Queer Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck's as much a part of Wilby as the Watch is. He's as necessary as the ferry. He's as quietly pervasive as the island's single radio station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to AuKestrel for the wonderful beta!

 

It takes Dan months to discover what he realizes is an essential truth about Duck.

It isn't the voyeurism thing. That's been there all along. Even back before he knew Duck's name, it had been something else to stand against a tree and jerk off while Duck stood against his own tree, watching and stroking in matching rhythm.

No, what it is is that Duck's as much a part of Wilby as the Watch is. He's as necessary as the ferry. He's as quietly pervasive as the island's single radio station.

When they go to the mall or get breakfast at Iggy's and people see Duck first, they don't give him a second glance. Not until they see Dan.

Duck belongs here.

Dan's still something else, something half-formed and more alone than not, even with Duck at his side.

Time passes and Dan watches.

Duck paints signs. He clears storm-downed trees. He fixes windows. He replaces shingles. If there's something that needs doing, he does it and never draws attention. When it's beyond him, he tells them to call a plumber or electrician, but they always call him first.

Duck knows every living soul in Wilby, and they know him.

Dan sees the quiet pride Duck takes in that.

It takes months for him to see what Duck, and Wilby, would have lost if the Watch scandal had gone to print. Duck's as essential to the island as the island is to him. He needs them. He needs them to need him. And they do.

Dan has never been allowed to need anyone. He's always had to be the provider, the breadwinner, the man of the house. He did what he was supposed to for Val. He did what she expected, for years, and they lived like siblings under the weight of it.

Duck doesn't expect anything, and that was hard to get used to, hasn't stopped being hard to get used to. Dan sees it in Duck's eyes, though, when there's hope for something Dan hasn't given yet, an unspoken, "is this okay?"

And it is. Even when it's hard. Even when he's never felt so exposed to another human being. Dan's never been so honest.

Duck forces his need right out into the open. Strips him bare, with his hands, his tenderness, his affection, his lust.

Sometimes it's gentle. At first Duck was always gentle, gentle and slow and sometimes even tentative with him. Testing the water every step of the way, like he didn't know when Dan was going to bolt. Dan didn't know when he was going to bolt, either, so it worked out.

But that was at the beginning. Now it's months down the road and Dan can finally see Duck as more than the guy standing under the tree watching other men fuck in the moonlight. Duck has substance now. Context.

Dan does, too. His new life is settling in around him. He's starting to feel solid again for the first time in years.

Dan likes it.

Duck notices.

Duck kneels at the foot of the bed and says, "You want this?" He teases Dan until Dan can't take it anymore. He surges up, tackles Duck into the bed and covers him, writhing hard against his body. In the mirror he can see their reflection, Dan thrusting wildly, back arching, flexing, arching, fast and sinuous, faster. He grinds his dick down and it slides hard in the wet groove of Duck's hip. Duck's thrusting too, but his dick slips back behind Dan's balls, brushes Dan's ass, drives him higher, wilder.

Duck's still got the glint in his eye, though. He pants out, "Show me. How much, show me."

And there it is. That's the core of it. Duck keeps his eyes fastened right on Dan's, though, and he doesn't say another word. He doesn't need to. It's all in his eyes, daring Dan to think too much. Daring Dan to get sidetracked, to start thinking about Val, about all the things he's not supposed to want, he's never supposed to have.

Dan snakes out an arm and grabs the lube from the nightstand. A couple of swipes on his dick and he's shoving Duck's legs back, touching a wet fingertip to him, willing him open. When he looks back at Duck's face, his eyes are wide open, focused on him, and when Dan presses in, Duck doesn't flinch. Dan slides home and Duck doesn't flinch.

"Show me," Duck whispers one more time, and Dan's hips buck hard. Duck wraps his thighs tight around Dan's waist and meets him, thrust for thrust, rides it out to the end.

Dan licks up the come spattered over Duck's belly, and Duck pulls him down. He kisses Dan hard, wet, like he can't get enough of him.

Like he's showing Dan right back.

He gets it then, and he doesn't know why it took him so long to see. He tightens his fingers in Duck's hair, pulling a little to make it real. So Duck will know.

"Yeah?" Duck says, another hard kiss later.

Dan bites Duck's chin, rasping his teeth across the stubble. It's still a surprise. It's all still a surprise to him, even after all this time.

"Still gun-shy," Dan mutters, half to himself.

Duck pulls Dan up by the hair, locks his fist in it so Dan has to look at him. "I don't care."

Dan stares for a long time, looking into the hardness of Duck, the time-weathered hardness and the softness tucked away underneath. "I like it here," Dan whispers with barely enough breath to launch the words.

A shine of something like surprise crosses Duck's face. It only lasts a moment, but Duck's hand goes soft in Dan's hair, stroking. "With me," Duck says with a slow smile, and Dan kisses him again.


End file.
